


the government agent

by vonseal



Series: andr0id [9]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Androids, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Sexual Humor, also betrayal?, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: jinwoo is under minhyuk's care. minhyuk would rather kill him.





	the government agent

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings** : a bit of language, mentions of violence and sex, but otherwise it's gucci
> 
> enjoy!!!

Minhyuk did not like the idea of keeping the government agent inside their house.

He had argued against it. “He wanted to shoot you,” he told Dongmin, who carried the man gently and carefully, grunting under his weight. “He  _ shot _ me.”

“He barely dented you,” Dongmin pointed out. “But if we take him to a hospital, then there will be questions. You broke his arm pretty badly.”

“Will you be able to repair it?”

“No. But you will.”

Minhyuk scoffed. He kept the gun hidden inside his clothes, as per Dongmin’s request, but he wondered if he could shoot the government agent with the gun. He would very much like to. It would be far easier to kill him than it would be to heal him.

“Minhyuk, you  _ will _ heal his arm, okay?”

“You told me I did not have to follow orders. I do not want to.”

Dongmin sighed in exasperation. He stumbled slightly, balking from exhaustion, and that’s when Minhyuk grabbed the man from Dongmin’s arms. Dongmin protested, but Minhyuk didn’t care. He was to follow his  _ own  _ orders. He no longer was under Dongmin’s command.

“Why are you carrying him?” Dongmin asked.

Minhyuk glanced over and replied, “Because otherwise you might get hurt. I don’t want you hurt.”

Dongmin raised his eyebrows but said nothing in response. He simply walked beside Minhyuk as they made their way back to the secluded house they owned.

“Why are you so adamant about this?” Minhyuk questioned. “He’s trying to arrest you. When he wakes up, he  _ will _ arrest you.”

Dongmin licked his lips, wetting them, then murmured, “I can...I can call Sanha. Sanha will know what to do. But I just can’t leave him, and I can’t let him suffer in the hospital. It’s a subpar hospital, at best. Besides, you heard him, he has someone waiting for him back home. That’s why you didn’t kill him.”

Dongmin wasn’t wrong. When the man had begged for his life, crying out for the one he loved, all Minhyuk could think of was Dongmin. If  _ he _ were in a position where he was to be destroyed, he would want to go home, instead, to leave and see Dongmin. This man must want to leave, then, and see the person he called out for,  _ Myungjun _ .

“Then what do we do when he’s better?” Minhyuk asked. 

“Force him to leave. It’s not like he can do anything. We have his weapon and his phones. We make him leave, and then  _ we _ pack up and go elsewhere. We’ll find a new part of the country to live in. I doubt this particular agent will come back looking for us.”

Minhyuk shook his head but decided to add, “They will send an entire force looking for us, instead, since they know what I am capable of.”

He knew he wasn’t wrong. Dongmin had drilled it into him from their first day in China, “If you hurt someone, the Korean government will send an army looking for you.”

So releasing the agent would mean the word would get out. The Korean army would come for him. 

Dongmin gnawed on his bottom lip before pulling the man’s phones out from his pocket. He rifled through one of them briefly. Minhyuk could see the background image was of the agent with another man, just as short with a bright, wide smile. 

“Is that the Myungjun he was talking of?” Minhyuk asked.

“Probably,” Dongmin mumbled. He looked through the contacts and sighed when he found a familiar name. “Look, he talks to Sanha. I can clear this whole mess up with Sanha.”

Minhyuk didn’t trust Sanha. He thought Sanha was only doing things for himself. However, he was in no position to talk bad about the man. Sanha  _ had _ , after all, helped him and Dongmin to escape. He had risked his own career to create fake identification cards for Minhyuk to use. He had hugged Dongmin before they left and wished them luck.

But he was working with this particular government agent. That meant he was not to be trusted.

Minhyuk said nothing. Dongmin wouldn’t listen, anyway. Dongmin was a stubborn human.

“I’m going to call him,” Dongmin muttered, and he pressed Sanha’s contact name. There was a few seconds of silence, of worry, before Dongmin exclaimed, “Sanha! It’s me, Dongmin.”

Minhyuk wished he could hear what was being said on the other end. He needed to know what Sanha was to do.

“This is...yeah, this is his phone.  _ Jinwoo _ , right?” Dongmin looked over at Minhyuk and gestured wildly at the man in Minhyuk’s arms. “Jinwoo,” he hissed, giving a name to the agent Minhyuk hated.

Minhyuk did not want to call the man by his name. That would give him far too much respect.

“He found us. I thought you gave him the wrong locations…you did? Then how the fuck did he find us?”

Dongmin sighed loudly. He ran a hand across his face. “No, I’m not hurt. He shot Minhyuk, but it’s easily repairable. It’s a small dent...well, Minhyuk attacked him. His arm is badly broken, and he’s been knocked out. His face looks...very damaged. Minhyuk has a strong arm. He’s a robot.”

Minhyuk couldn’t help but smirk when he glanced down at the agent’s face. It was heavily bruised, bleeding at the lip. Minhyuk hoped it hurt. He wanted the man to hurt for trying to capture Dongmin.

“No, I’m not sticking him in a hospital! His arm is  _ really _ screwed up. The hospital would ask too many questions, and it’s likely they wouldn’t be able to repair the damage. I don’t like this man, but it’s not his fault he was picked to find us. I don’t want his arm ruined because he was doing his duty.”

“I do,” Minhyuk whispered, but Dongmin waved a hand to shut him up.

“I’m taking him home. Minhyuk’s going to fix him up.”

“No, I’m not,” Minhyuk said, louder this time.

“Shut up, Minhyuk,” Dongmin snapped, and then back to Sanha, “Of course Minhyuk can do it. He can do practically anything. I did create him, after all, and his database is extensive. He’s better than any doctor. He’ll figure out how to fix Jinwoo’s arm. In the meantime, I need you to make sure that...that Jinwoo won’t tell anyone about us. That he returns home and chalks it up to a lost cause. If he tells about Minhyuk hurting him, then you know the government will strengthen their search.”

Dongmin paused, as if listening. He was quiet for a while. Sanha must be talking a lot.

Minhyuk saw their house in the distance. He wished he could toss the agent aside. He didn’t want to spend his time fixing the agent’s arm. He broke it for a reason. He wanted it to hurt.

“Okay...okay. Thanks, Sanha. I’ll call you back later, okay? Alright. Thanks, again.”

Dongmin hung up the phone and look at Minhyuk. “He’s got an idea on how to get Jinwoo to keep quiet. I think he’ll pay him off.” 

“Or we could kill him.”

Dongmin rolled his eyes.

They were close to the house now. Minhyuk opened his mouth to say something, but Dongmin beat him to it. “They’ve created a new android with my prototype. Sanha says...this one isn’t a war machine, either. He’s convinced them not to scrap it, fortunately.”

“ _ Fortunately _ ?” Minhyuk repeated.

“Well, it’s still a robot of my design, just like you. Though, Sanha admitted this one is nicer than you are.”

Minhyuk frowned as Dongmin unlocked the latch on their front door. “I hope you do not develop feelings for this android.”

“Of course not. Don’t be an idiot,” Dongmin said with a scoff. He gestured over to the bedroom, where Minhyuk lay Jinwoo down. “Now,” Dongmin continued, “start working on his arm.”

“I said I will not.”

“You need to.”

Minhyuk crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. “You cannot make me.”

Dongmin smiled kindly, but his words were not kind at all. “If you fix him, I will have sex with you again.”

Minhyuk narrowed his eyes.

“You’d like that, right, Minhyuk? Remember how good it felt the other day?”

Minhyuk felt the emotion known as  _ desire _ . He tried to stifle it. “The agent has taken up your bed. There is no room. You are a liar.”

“You don’t need to lie down to have sex,” Dongmin stated. “I’ll bend you over our kitchen table and fuck you hard.”

_ Desire _ was too strong of an emotion to completely stifle. Minhyuk gave up. “Fine,” he said, and Dongmin grinned. “I will fix him, but I hope someone else kills him later.”

“That’s the spirit.”

“But you have to have sex with me  _ twice _ . I do not care if my voice box breaks again. I want to have sex two times in a row.”

“Deal.”

Happiness was another overwhelming emotion, and Minhyuk felt flooded with it. As he set to work on repairing Jinwoo’s broken arm, he felt extremely happy.

Not even the stupid agent could ruin his happiness.

And if the agent tried again to ruin it, then Minhyuk would kill him.

He would happily kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> please follow me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/thevonseal) i'll give spoilers and updates and whatnot! i also post my update schedule onto twitter, so if you're curious about my other fics, please follow there!


End file.
